Jon Voight
Jon Voight (1938 - ) Film Deaths *''Hour of the Gun (1967)'' [Curly Bill Brocius]: Shot in the head by Wyatt Earp (James Garner), just as Jon is about to shoot Jason Robards outside a saloon. (For exact accuracy the real Curly Bill was shot in the chest by Wyatt in a canyon). (Thanks to Harry) *''End of the Game (Der Richter und sein Henker; Deception; Getting Away with Murder; Murder on the Bridge)'' (1975) [Walter Tschanz]: Killed in a car crash (possibly suicide). (Thanks to Fred) *''The Champ'' (1979) [Billy Flynn]: Fatally beaten during a boxing match, he dies in his dressing room shortly afterwards, with his son (Rick Schroder) and trainer (Jack Warden) by his side. *''Runaway Train'' (1985) [Oscar 'Manny' Manheim]: Killed (off-screen) along with John P. Ryan in a train crash after Jon disconnects the engine from the rest of the train in order to save Eric Roberts and Rebecca De Mornay. The movie ends before the actual crash; we only see him standing atop the engine as it heads towards its destruction, but the implication of his fate is obvious. *''Mission: Impossible (1996)'' [Jim Phelps]: Crushed to death by the falling wreckage when Jean Reno is killed in an helicopter explosion (due to Tom Cruise setting off a plastic explosive) while chasing a train down a tunnel. Earlier in the film, he was shot by was unknown assassin as Tom was watching through his monitor then fell into the water. However, he actually faked his death and was pretending he was being shot at. *''Anaconda (1997)'' [Paul Serone]: Swallowed whole by the giant anaconda, then spat back out again. His body is later seen as the building he's in is set on fire. *''Most Wanted'' (1997) [General Adam Woodward a.k.a. Lt. Col. Grant Casey]: Shot in the head by Keenen Ivory Wayans, just as Jon is about to shoot Keenen (after Jon accidentally shoots Wolfgang Bodison mistaking him for Wayans). (Thanks to Fred and ND) *''Enemy of the State'' (1998) [Thomas Brian Reynolds]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Tom Sizemore and Tom's men. (Thanks to Eric) *''Pearl Harbor (2001)'' [Franklin Delano Roosevelt]: Dies (off-screen) of a stroke. (The real-life death of Roosevelt is neither seen, nor referenced in the film, however the final scene clearly takes places some years after his death.) *''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001)'' [Lord Richard Croft]: Shot in the head by Iain Glen, shortly before the start of the movie; the murder is shown in flashback later on. (Thanks to Stephen, Vlabor, Mathew, Connor, and ND) *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) [Senator Thomas Jordan]: Drowned after a brainwashed Liev Schreiber overturns Jon's kayak. (Thanks to Eunice, Vlabor, Mathew, and ND) *''An American Carol (2008)'' [George Washington]: Portrays the ghost of George Washington, whom comes to visit Kevin P. Farley. *''Dracula: The Dark Prince (2013)'' [Leonardo Van Helsing]: Bitten to death by his vampires after being defeated by Vasilescu Valentin. TV Deaths *''Uprising (2001 TV Movie)'' [Jürgen Stroop]: Executed by hanging (off-screen), his body is shown later in Mokotów Prison and mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the TV. *''The Five People You Meet in Heaven'' (2004 TV) [Eddie]: Crushed to death when a wagon falls on him after he pushes a little girl out of the way; the rest of the movie takes place in the afterlife. (Thanks to Tal and ND) *''Pope John Paul II'' (2005 TV) [Karol Wojtyla, Pope John Paul II]: Dies after going into a coma. (Thanks to Mathew) *''24: Day 7: 4:00 a.m.-5:00 a.m. (2009)'' [Jonas Hodges]: Killed in an explosion when a hitman sent by Sprague Grayden puts a bomb in his van. Gallery Phelps' death.png|Jon Voight's death in Mission: Impossible Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Chip Taylor (songwriter). *Ex-husband of Lauri Peters. *Ex-husband of Marcheline Bertrand. *Father of Angelina Jolie and James Haven. Category:Actors Category:1938 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Roman Catholic Category:Conservatives Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Jewish Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:War Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in Luis Llosa Movies Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:24 cast members Category:Slovakian actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:People who died in Tomb Raider Movies Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:Actors who died in Jon Avnet Movies Category:Fathers Category:Actors playing villains who killed in train or subway station in Speed scenario